Taxi Brooklyn Season Two
by GRWriter1
Summary: Taxi Brooklyn Season 2 Written By GRWriter (NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED) BRING IT BACK This First post is Episode one so its not completed ... Just would love to know what you think
1. Episode One Part 1

Taxi Brooklyn Season 2 - My version

Written By GRWriter

(NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED)

Location:

Crime Scene

Cat is still collapsed on the floor as she watched Gregg fall to the ground and the fire explode where she thinks her mum is on the boat that has just exploded.

Ambulances come rushing in and paramedics get to work fast

Baker goes over to Cat

Baker: " Cat we have to let them get him to hospital, come on Cat, they will do everything they can" he said

Esposito takes Annabelle to the police station.

As they put Gregg in to te back of the ambulance she Cat is still on the floor crying.

Ambulance driver: "Are you getting in?"

Cat didnt respond.

Baker:" we'll follow on" he nodding for the ambulance to go

the ambulance leaves the docks.

Baker is about to walk over to her but is stopped by Leo

Leo:" can i?"he asked

Baker:" go ahead, ill wait in car" turning towards his car with tears running down his face.

Leo:" I need you're help Cat" he said kneeling next to cat to help her up

Cat:" I cant do this, i cant... him and my mum, i cant , ive lost it all"

Leo:" you havent lost me... i know that isnt what you want to hear but, ill be by your side and Baker" he smiled weakly

Cat:" but my mom..." she cried

Leo:" we dont know if she was on that boat Cat, thats where you detective work comes in, she may of gone somewhere else and not told you" he said

Cat hugged Leo and both went to the get in the Car with Baker.

LOCATION: Down the high way

Driving down the high way

Leo:" can you take me to the airport, i have a bad feeling about Ronnie, he cut off and then i just ran over to you not even trying to phone him back"he asked

Baker:" Cat, its up to you" he said turning to look at her

Cat:" yes.. Airport" she said

Still driving Baker goes to put the Radio on

(Radio)

Presenter: FBI AGENT GREGG JAMES HAS BEEN SHOT IN..."

before it Finished Cat turned it off.

Now pulling up at the Airport.

Location: Airport

Police surround the Airport

Police Officer:" No civilians past this point"

Cat:" whats happened?"

Police Officer:" No update to civillians are allowed madam, please stand back and let us do our work"

Cat:" Im Detective Sulliven, This to my right is Captain Baker and this to my left is ..." looking at Leo " a police co-ordinator, now will you let me know what the hell has happened"

Baker:" calm down Cat" he said

Leo looks ar the ambulance and says

"Cat... "

Cat:" not now Leo" she said firmly

Leo:" thats Ronnie" he said

Cat:" can you please let our Police co-ordinator see his cousin..."

The police went on his Radio

Cat:" NOW" she screamed

Police:"Madam please wait, you have to see my sergent"

Cat just went under the tape and took Leo with her.

Cat:" Can you tell me whats going on please"

Paramedic:" Stabbed victim with no name..."

Leo:" he's called Ronnie" he said

Paramedic:"are you coming... we have to go now" she said

Leo looked at Cat

Cat:" go, we'll sort this out... promise" she said smiling

Leo Left in the amubulance

Cat:" im taking this case." she said

Baker:" oh no, not after what has just happened Cat "

Cat:" i have to..."

Baker:" Caitlyn"

Cat:" please, i have to do this for Leo, he's helped me so much and now its my turn to get his son and wife back safe!" she shouted

Baker:" fine but this is your last case.."

cut off

Cat:" what..." startled " you aint my Dad , so stop trying to be him this is my career .. you are my Captain"

Baker:" for the weekend, Caitlyn, im not trying to be your dad, im just looking out for you because your dad was a good friend of mine and i want to look out for you Cat, im not trying to be him" he said

Cat:" im sorry"

Baker:" this Case then you rest for the weekend"

Cat nodded.

Baker and Cat walk in to the sercurity Room where all CCTV is.

Baker:" Hi, im Captain Baker and this is Detective Sulliven, can we take this case over?"

Officer:" Im sorry you cant we are seeing this case through" he said

Baker:" well this is linked to the shooting of FBI Agent Gregg James and we are working wth them" he stated

Officer:" im getting on the phone to the officer in charge and double checking this"

Cat text Esposito to pretend to be in charge of the investigation.

Cat then ring the phone and says " here, how about you talk to the officer now" she said

Baker looked at her shocked

the officer got off the phone

Officer:" Im sorry, i will be out of your way "

Cat smiled

Baker:" what did you do"

Cat:" Captain, im a detective" she smirked

Cat:" what we got"

Security:" nothing"

Cat:" nothing ,what ... how .. how have you got nothing your an airport full of cameras and sercurity inside and out and you have nothing" she screamed

Baker:" Sulliven"

Security:" they must use this airport"

Cat:" give me the tapes".

Taking all the tapes and telling everyone all evidence back to the station she works at asap.

Cat:" some of our officers will be down and they will keep me updated so get on with your job" she said

Turining round and heading for the car

Cat:" i cant believe i pulled that off, Hospital, i need to see Leo and Ronnie and Gregg" she said

Baker go in the car and put the his blue llights on.

Location - Hospital

Cat:" Im detective Sulliven, ive come to see how Gregg James is and Ronnie a stabbing victim?" she asked politley

Receptionist:" ill get a doctor to come see you"

Baker:" Thank you"

Leo comes round the corner

Leo:" Cat" he said tears forming

Cat:" hows Ronnie? is he ok" she asked hugging him

Leo sat on the chair and Cat sat next to her

Doctor:" Detective Sulliven, i heard you wanted to speak"

Baker:" you stay with Leo, ill talk to the doc" he said

Baker talked to the Doctor

Cat:" how's Ronnie?"

Leo:" they say he's critical and we should phone his family but i dont know who they are , we met at work thats it and i dont know what to do" he said

Cat:" we'll help, all of us, we'll get your family back as well"


	2. Episode One Part 2

Cat took her coat off

The Doctor got rushed back in to surgery.

Baker had a sad look on his face.

Cat:" he's dead isnt he" she stuttered standing up

Leo looked up

Baker:" No, but he's in critical condition and so is your friend" he said

Cat:" why did she do this, it wasnt my fault" she cried

Baker went over to Cat and hugged her.

Cat's phone went off

Cat:" Esposito, what've you got"

Esposito:" bad news Cat"he said

Cat:" what" angrily

Esposito:" the kidnapping has nothing to do with Annabelle" he said

Cat:" then who, who can it be?" she said confused

Esposito:" we aint sure yet" he said calmly

Cat:" get workng on it then instead of telling me nothing useful Esposito" angrily

Cat brushed her hands through her hair.

Leo:" what is it Cat" he asked politley

Cat stayed quiet

Baker:"Cat"

Cat:" WHAT!" she snapped " i am trying to think"

Leo:" whats happened Cat" he asked again calmly

Cat:" the kidnapping of your wife and child has nothing to do with annabelle, is there anyone else you know it may be?" looking Leo in the eyes.

Leo just Nodded

Cat:" who?"

Leo didnt say anything

Cat:" i need names Leo, so i can help" she said

Leo:" I know, ok, I know"

As he said this he got a picture sent to him of his wife and child tied to chairs and tape around their mouths.

Leo:" Cat, please help me, please" he cried

Cat:" i need names Leo and with names i need background information so we can get them back safe"she said

Cat:" give me your phone, im taking it back to station to track the number"she continued and put her coat back on

Leo:" here but how am i going to get back?" stating a point

Baker:" take Cat's phone and ring my phone" he suggested

Cat:" wow wow, hold up, let him take your phone" turning to face Baker

Baker:" fine whatever, dont go through any message and ill know if you have" he said pointing at him" turning to head to the exit

Cat smiled :" keep me updated on both"

Leo:" how will i know about Gregg?" he said " its not if im police or anything"

Cat:" ill get round that now, let me go sort this out" she smiled

Leo headed back to Ronnie's Room

Cat went to the desk.

Cat:" Hi"

Receptionist:" Detective Sulliven, how can i help?" she asked politely

Cat:" the guy i was with, i want all updates sent to him on the paitents Gregg James and Ronnie, the stab victim"she said

Receptionist:" Yes mam"

Cat gave her a weird look for calling her mam

Cat:" dont call me that again please and thank you"

With that Cat headed to the door and Baker was there with the car.


End file.
